First Time
by AeriKim
Summary: fanfic oneshoot by Min-Chan


Title:First Time  
Length:oneshoot  
Genre: romantic  
happy ending or sad ending  
Cast:Song Jun ri & Kim Tae Jun Author : Min-Chan

Song Jun Ri pov

kapan ia menyadari kehadiranku? selalu saja acuh padaku. padahal aku selalu menyapanya dengan lembut, tapi hanya dibalasnya dengan singkat dan dingin. hanya pertama kali saja ia menyapaku dengan lembut, huft...

ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah taman belakang sekolah. ini adalah tempat kesukaannya. ah, tidak..bukan ini adalah tempat kesukaanku. tidak mungkin orang sepertinya menyukai tempat seperti ini

DEG

tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap seorang namja yang selalu terbayang dipikiranku. ya, Kim Tae Jun. namja tampan, tinggi, pintar, dan ketua tim basket yang sangat dikagumi oleh para yeoja disekolah ini

Eh? kenapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? jarang sekali ia tersenyum sepert itu. Tapi ini yang sangat ku inginkan. melihatnya tersenyum meskipun bukan untukku. senyumnya sangat hangat dan manis ingin sekali aku... ah, apa yg sedang ku pikirkan? lebih baik aku duduk dibawah pohon itu saja, sepertinya nyaman

pemandangannya indah dan udaranya... sejuk. hah.. andai saja dia ada di sampingku sekarang. Song Jun Ri kau terlalu menghayal

sudah lebih dari 15 menit aku duduk dibawah pohn ini sambil melihat indahnya kolom yang memang berada di depanku. selama ini dipikiranku hanya ada bayangannya. apa aku akan terus seperti ini. apa aku harus berterus terang padanya? ah.. ia, idemu sangat jenius Song Jun Ri.. haha, kau sangat jenius

kuarahkan pemandanganku kearah tempat Tae Jun oppa berada. tapi tanpa disangka-sangka Tae Jun oppa tidak ada disana. ah, dimana dia?

"maaf, apa aku boleh duduk disini.?'' terdengar suara seorang namja yang sepertinya aku kenal. ah ya.. ini suara Tae Jun oppa. eh, Tae Jun oppa? omo

ku alihkan pandanganku kearah asal suara itu untuk memastikan apa itu Tae Jun oppa.

mwo? ternyata benar itu Tae Jun oppa. apa ini mimpi? argh.. aku bisa gila.

"ah..ne?'' ucapku memastikan.

''polos sekali. aku bilang, apa boleh aku duduk disini?'' ulangnya lagi masih dengan wajah datarnya

'' emm.. b-b-boleh.. tidak ada yang melarangkan kau duduk disini kan? mari silahkan saja duduk'' ucapku yang dibuat dingin

'' baiklah''jawabnya santai dan duduk disampingku

suasana sangat canggung sekali. apa yang harus aku bicarakan? jadi kutetap kan untuk diam saja.

''kudengar kau menyukaiku. apa itu benar?'' Tae Jun membuka pembicaraan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku.

pertanyaannya sangat tidak terduga olehku. tapi dia tau darimana? selama ini aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat dan tidak pernah memberitahu ini kepada siapapun.

"eh? menyukaimu? i-itu-iitu b-bohong. a-aku tidak menyukaimu. untuk apa aku menyukai namja sepertimu?" jawabku asal dan berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri

pabo..pabo, argh.. kenapa aku membatalkan itu?

"jeongmal? pedahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?'' jawabnya sedih dan membuatku penasaran dibuatnya

"mwo? kau ingin mengatakan apa?''

'' hanya ini''

chu~

dia mengecup bibirku dengan cepat membuat pipiku memerah. dengan segera kutundukan kepalaku. saat kurasa pipiku tidak merah lagi kuangkat kembali kepalaku

'' apa yang kau lakukan?'' marahku pura-pura sebenarnya agar ia tak mengiraku menyukainya

''kau tidak sadar? aku menyukaimu'' jawabnya santai

''apa? menyukaiku? kau gila, tidak mungkin orang sepertimu menyukaiku?'' balasku dengan nada tinggi dan hendak meninggalkan tae jun untuk menenangkan diri

Sreet

satu tarikan yang membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. hanya satu kata yang ada dipikirà . ya, hangat sangat hangat.

''kau benci aku menyukaimu? apa aku salah menyukaimu? apa alasannya?'' ucapanya membuatku membeku

''sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. tapi aku menundanya, aku takut kau seperti ini. ternyata benarkan kau seperti ini. kau ingin tau kapan aku menyukaimu? aku menyukaimu saat aku sadar kau menyukaiku. tapi ternyata itu salah. tapi aku sangat bersyukur dapat menyukaimu. kau yeoja yang hebat. banyak orang yang benci padamu, tapi mau tetap terlihat ceria. itulah yang membuatku tambah menyukaimu'' jelasnya panjang lebar.

perlahan-lahan cairan bening mengalir dipipiku. aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan ini semua.

''kau menangis? mianhaeyo, aku tidak bermaksud. baiklah agar yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi dan aku tidak. akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi.. mianhaeyo. ulljima ne?'' Tae Jun oppa

melepaskan pelukanku dengannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir sehingga tampa sadar aku sedikit tersenyum membuat Tae Jun oppa heran melihatku tersenyum

"ani, ne. Jeball.." Ucapku yang membuat Tae Jun oppa semakin bingung denganku

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu dan aku akan berhenti menangis. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Jelasku

"Kau bercanda. Kau hanya mencoba menenangkanku saja kan? tadi kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku"

"aku memang tidak menyukaimu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. apa aku salah bicara?" Tanyaku

"Kau ini.. apa kau tau ada yang menyukaimu lagi, ah bukan.. mencintaimu maksudnya"

"Eh? siapa?" Tanyaku heran

"Kembaranku. Dia bilang ingin bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkanmu"

"Eh? Kembaranmu? Kau punya kembaran? siapa?"

"tentu saja punya. Kau tidak tau?" Tanyanya sambil merangkulku.

Aku yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terkejut dan menikmatinya.

Hehe.. iya, aku tidak tau. Bagaimana cara membedakanmu dengannya?"

"Caranya cukup kau menjadi yeojachinguku, maka kau bisa membadakanku dengannya"

DEG

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Ia ingin menajadikanku yeojachingunya

"Ne?"

"mau tidak?"

"Ya! kau sama sekali tidak romantis" omelku

"baiklah, aku anggap kau menerimaku menjadi namjachinguku" Jawab Tae Jun oppa tampa jawabanku

"aish kau ini"

Tanpa sadar Tae Jun oppa memelukku. Sebegitunya kah iya bahagia. Aku juga bahagia.. sama sepertimu oppa

"oh ya satu hal lagi. Sebenarnya Kembaranku sudah tiada. Ia ingin aku menjadi namjachingumu dan menjagamu dengan baik. Itu pesan terakhirnya"

Deg

-

-

-

END


End file.
